


Lunchtime

by pendots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I can't believe that's a tag lmao, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendots/pseuds/pendots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama is even more grouchy than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

Kageyama Tobio was having a terrible day.

He trudged away from the drink machine with a scowl, annoyance radiating from him. Every student who passed him gave him plenty of space, as if fearing his wrath if they bumped into his shoulder. No one with any sense wanted to be anywhere near an angry Kageyama.

"Kageyamaaaaa!"

Grinding his teeth, the boy in question didn't turn and began walking more quickly.

It didn't matter. The cheerful voice got steadily closer no matter how hard Kageyama tried to escape it.

"Oi, Bakageyama! Can't you hear me? It's lunch time, if you’re not gonna eat then let's practice!" Hinata called. His hurrying footsteps echoed against the pavement.

Kageyama was counting to ten in his head. He always tried to count when Hinata irritated him (which happened a lot). Granted, it had never worked for him so far, but-

"Kageyama! Are you deaf?!" Hinata cried. He had somehow managed to get ahead of Kageyama, but the setter was too grouchy to care about how.

"No, dumbass. Leave me alone," Kageyama grunted. He started to walk around the shorter boy, content to find a place to sulk in peace during the lunch break.

Unfazed, Hinata stepped to his right to obstruct Kageyama's path. The setter let out a frustrated sigh and glared down at Hinata, but the latter didn’t seem bothered.

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked finally, nothing but curiosity in his tone - anyone who said there was concern in his voice was obviously mistaken.

Kageyama clicked his tongue, crossing his arms. He forced his tone to be as civil as possible. "My day hasn't been the best, alright? I'd rather not talk about it."

Satisfied with the response he had given, Kageyama tried to step around Hinata once more. Hinata frowned and sidestepped again.

"You idiot-!" Kageyama snapped, but stopped suddenly when a hand gripped his wrist.

Hinata said nothing. His hold tightened before he began walking back the way Kageyama had come, a very confused setter in tow.

"Hinata, what the hell?! I thought I made it clear I wanted to be left alone," Kageyama complained. He struggled to free his wrist, but made no progress. Hinata was stronger than he looked; sure, he was short, but he spiked the ball with the force of a freight train. His strength and stubbornness was now focused completely on dragging Kageyama back outside.

They reached a table not far from the area where they sometimes practiced receives at lunchtime. Hinata let go of Kageyama and said simply, "Let's eat lunch. You'll feel better."

The setter huffed angrily, flopping down onto the bench opposite Hinata. "Sure, dumbass, except I forgot my lunch at home," he muttered.

Hinata rolled his eyes. "You'd think you'd have a better insult than just 'dumbass' by now," he said loudly, but he was grinning as he complained.

Without further explanation, Hinata pulled an extra container of rice from his bag and tossed it onto the table. It slid to a stop in front of a wide-eyed Kageyama.

"Wha- Did you bring extra food?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Hinata, for some reason, looked bashful now. "I didn't originally bring it for you! I just brought it, y'know, in case I got hungry later. But you can have it," he said quickly, his eyes glued to the table.

Kageyama didn't understand. His heart felt strangely warm. Was this what it felt like to have a best friend…?

Hinata was offering him chopsticks now, which Kageyama took silently. The dark-haired boy squinted at the boy across from him, biting his lip.

Karasuno's decoy squirmed under the scrutiny. "What? Aren't you hungry?"

Kageyama looked down at his rice, then back to Hinata. "Thank you for the food," he said respectfully.

Hinata beamed, seeming relieved. "You're welcome!" he chimed. "Guess you owe me one now, huh? Nah, I'm kidding, free of charge." He waved his hands in a placating gesture.

Kageyama said nothing. He was too busy shoveling rice into his mouth.

Hinata wasn't eating slowly himself, but he managed a question between bites. "So. Do you want to talk about why you're even more gloomy than usual?"

His companion stopped mid-chew. If it weren't for the food in his mouth Kageyama probably would have sighed again. Swallowing, he glared at Hinata. "Lots of things," he said vaguely, going back to eating.

Hinata was as stubborn as ever. "Like what?" he prompted.

Kageyama did sigh this time, frustrated. "The drink machine was out of milk, okay?!" he shouted, startling a few nearby students.

Brown eyes lit up in amusement. Hinata had to stifle a laugh so he wouldn't choke on his lunch.

"Why are you laughing, dumbass?!" he demanded, clenching a fist around his chopsticks. Hinata truly had a skill for getting on his last nerve-

Hinata was shaking his head, mirth glittering in his eyes. He fished around in his bag again, swallowing his bite of food.

Hinata pulled out a carton of milk.

A _carton_ of _milk_.

Kageyama was speechless.

"I saw that it was the last one so I thought I'd better get it for you. Guess that didn't work out too well, huh?" Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, seeming genuinely apologetic.

"Dumbass Hinata," Kageyama muttered, but he took it from his friend's outstretched hands anyway. He was blushing - he'd been doing that a lot around Hinata lately, come to think of it. Kageyama pushed the thought away, focusing on unwrapping his straw.

Maybe Kageyama Tobio's day hadn't ended up being so terrible after all.

He was halfway through his first sip when Hinata said, "So when are you gonna pay me back for that, then?"

Kageyama barely resisted the urge to spit out his milk.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fluff. (also I'm thinking I'll write a longer story with these two soon so I want to get their personalities down)
> 
> as always, feel free to come yell about volleyball dorks with me on [tumblr](http://dorkycrows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
